


Interrogation

by FancifulFancy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulFancy/pseuds/FancifulFancy
Summary: Shameless smut. Porn without plot basically.Brain just wanted to try writing it.I regret nothingAU





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloveeD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/gifts).



There they were again. Across from each other in that small dark interrogation room. The smug look on the young man’s face was enough to wind him up. Not by much, but enough to feel the boil tickle in his veins.  
“-Graham Montague…..Here once more. Doing magic this time?” Percival placed both hands on the table and leaned forward. An attempt to intimidate perhaps, yet there was no reaction from the man across the table.  
He was a young up-and-coming business figure in the local shipping industry. Family business from the research they had done on him. Family was decently off. Seemed like a good sort of family. So how this young man kept skirting around in the grey zones of the law, especially wizarding law, was truly beyond him.

“-Oh I did nothing of the sorts” was the reply. “Not my wand. I did tell the auror that caught me. Someone must have dropped it.“

Of course they did. Percival believed none of it. Rubbing his face with a hand, he sat back down, seeming frustrated by this man’s antics. Catching him, was more difficult than they thought. Not to mention the one illegal thing he caught him doing, directly, was when he himself had been breaking the law as well. Drinking. Alcohol. Graham had even bought him some that night. He was in a way, friendly and endearing. Percy did have a fondness for him, but that did very little good. They talked. In fact, he seemed like a bright man, yet he was insisting on ruining his future by doing these things.

Graham on the other hand, was entirely relaxed. They had nothing on him and he knew it. That wouldn’t stop them from throwing him in jail of course, and he was rather expecting them too. He did have some dirt on Percival however, and was planning on milking that for what it was worth should push come to shove. Alcohol. A questionable bar with transvestites entertaining, oh he knew Percival was in for it if it came out. On the other hand, he wasn’t entirely certain he knew that was an alternative club. Seeing women were there too. Of course, those women were mostly into…..other women or adding another to their love-life.

That being said, Percival was a handsome man. Well built, strong jaw, beautiful face. Interesting personality. Stubborn. All were things that Graham enjoyed in another person. He found the fact that Percival was doing the interviews immensely distracting and occasionally a little uncomfortable. It was just about then, a comment Percival lashed out as he moved around the table to get closer to him, got everything running.

“-Do we need to keep you on a leash!?” he spat.

There was a small sensation, tingling sensation he knew too well in the back of his mind. Legillimens. No, he was no expert occlumens by all means, but he was rather good at deflecting and showing ideas rather than memories, and that was exactly what happened when Percival tried to invade his mind.

Percival was at his wits end, so him having to casually start legillimens was merely a means to an end. It would be quick and easy. Painless. Save him the trouble. It was easy enough to get in for an expert like himself, however once he managed to wiggle his way inside. With those dark glinting eyes staring back at him, it was not at all what he expected. Memories were being shoved around. Trying to find something specific seemed difficult, however his comment seemed to spark something.  
A scene settled in before him. It was, very, familiar. It was the interrogation room. The grey walls, the dull chairs, the pale table……and them.  
He didn’t know what to say, or do. It was them. Skin against skin, Percival hoisted up onto the table. Graham’s hands resting on his hips, kissing, fucking…  
It lasted at most a few seconds. 

Percival stared wide-eyed at the younger man, who in a moment of Percival being side-tracked, had taken a hold of his tie.  
“-Oh, I am afraid ties aren’t quite my style…..” Percival noticed the man had a bow-tie around his neck, and well, the tie, it seemed to be a reference to the leash. Graham stood up, almost smiling. Knowing all to well what Percival had seen moments before.

“-I wasn’t really planning on you to see that.” He started to correct and preen Percy’s tie. Percival’s hand was nearly trembling. This was the first time he had bumped into a fantasy so graphic, about himself and the actual person before him when attempting legillimens. “-But if you ever want to take up the offer….No one has to know…”

He hadn’t noticed how close they word until those last words were whispered into his ear. The young man’s hand was still around his tie, and the grip seemed firm enough, but nothing was remotely threatening. His blood was boiling, his heart racing, his mind trying to figure out what to do next. Their lips were almost touching, he could feel graham’s breath on his lips. Before they were on his.

Soft, warm, brief. If only it lasted longer. Love, he was starved of love. It was easy enough to get a hold of willing women. A bit harder to find men. This wasn’t love, he knew it wasn’t, but he was taking a whole other approach, he had some guts doing this then and there. Graham stopped what he was doing, staring back at Percival. Waiting for something. Permission perhaps? Rejection?

“-This is a terrible idea….” Percival answered hoarsely. It wasn’t no that left his lips, and Graham merely nodded. It really was a poor idea. 

“-I know….still…” graham was not on to frown on public spaces, or…the risk of getting caught. Pericval locked his hand around Graham’s. Trying to gently lead it away from his tie. He let him. Percival nudges his head against Graham’s, resting their foreheads together for a moment.

“-Not a word?”

“-No one will know…”

Perhaps it was the pent-up tension in them both, their desires, the taboo of two men being together in any sexual manner, or even the danger of getting caught at his own workplace, or everything together. 

“-Not a word then.” Percival sounded stern and firm, but Graham took the hint. The sly, satisfied look in his eyes spoke miles. Graham slid his hand in-between Percival’s vest buttons and just ripped it open. Graham’s lips found their way to his once more, and he lifted the other up onto the table. Placing his ass down in front of him. Percival’s hand grabbed for graham’s jacket, opening it and pushing it down his shoulders. Trying to get it off. It appeared the other one wasn’t too bothered about clothing. Instead he took a wand, apparently that had been in his belt, and simply locked the door behind them.

“-We should try to be quiet….” Percival suggested. Graham let out a grunt in reply, nuzzling his face down into the nape his neck. Nipping at his skin. Fingers fidgeting with the buttons, just top open some of them. He didn’t bother with all, instead he found the button to his slacks. Percy got Graham’s belt off, pushing down the fabric, letting it drop to the floor. Graham didn’t even step out of them, he instead pulled Percival down from the table, and knelt before him. He knew what he was going to do. Yet he found himself nervously glancing to the door, right in front of him. If anyone managed to open….

The thought was broken by a sharp inhale. Graham’s fingers were tracing his cock through the fabric. A warm touch and fabric. He felt it being pulled down. The hot breath on the tip of his cock. That warm wet sensation made his fingers dig into the table. The young man had stuck his tongue out and was lapping over the cock like it was candy. Letting it go from the base to the tip of his shaft. 

He had to stay quiet.

Those warm lips enveloped his cock, it slid in deep. Poking his cheek, Graham adjusted with his hands. One on his hips, the other on his ass. In a weak attempt to search for a holding point, he slid his fingers into Graham’s brown hair, and held on. Trying to not push too hard, but he was losing his ability hold back. The absurdity and fantasy was starting to swallow his conscientiousness up.

Instead he pushed Graham on quick, hard. Graham let out a groan, and it was starting to grow close. Already so close. It didn’t go unnoticed, the desperate thrusts, his weak attempt at holding back, it was all brought to a peak when Graham cupped his balls. Massaging them with his hands. Forgetting to stay silent Percival let out a sharp gasp and moan. Everything tensed, his ass-cheeks, his grip, entire body, too intensely wrapped up in lust to hold back, he came. Much to Graham’s surprise. The look in the other’s eyes was one of surprise, yet he was not pulling back. Maybe because he couldn’t. Percival had a very firm grip of his hair. Yet Graham swallowed and didn’t pull back. Once he did finally get to pull back he was panting for air. Percival’s cock was hanging down limply. Percival’s shoulders were slightly hunched forward, and he thought they were done. With shaking hands, he was trying to pull his slacks up and put them back on. 

A hand stopped him.

“-We’re not done yet dear….”

That caught him a little aback. He had thought Graham was doing this purely to get out of trouble, but it appeared he actually, wanted more.

“-Your ability to stay quiet seems a bit, inadequate, so….” He pulled the tie off Percival’s neck after quickly untying it, then pulled a fine silk scarf from his pocket, and gagged him. Stuffing the scarf into his mouth and tying the tie around his face. A knee forced his legs apart. Though the man didn’t even go for tying his hands, nor hide his wand, so it was clear to Percy, he could merely escape whenever he wanted to, yet…this was interesting.

Hoisting him up on the table once more, he leaned him back. A finger prodding at the back-entrance had him tense up and lean forward, where he met Graham’s body. The man helped himself to his neck, his skin. Pressing the finger into him, letting it slide all the way in. The notion seemed a little uncomfortable at first, with his legs twitching and moving about. Graham did his best to let him adjust and hold Percy’s leg still  
.  
They didn’t have all day.

“- Stay still, let me know if it hurts…”

With him gagged, it would be hard to communicate this, but Graham thought himself a great reader of body-language. The answer he got was a nod, so he slipped his finger out, and added another. That seemed even harder for him. Percy was growing rock hard again. 

Graham slicked himself up with something, he wasn’t certain what it was, but by then he was too horny to truly care about this. He had a firm grip on Graham’s arm, his legs still spread wide. Graham stepped as close as he could get and pulled Percy closer. His cock resting by the puckered entrance for a few moments before he pushed to enter. It , luckily, for them both, went rather smoothly. With his blood cursing quickly through his vein and lust having built for a good 10 minutes, Graham was desperately wanting an outlet, a good fuck.

The warm depths of Director Graves himself was driving him wild. It was hard to hold back. So he didn’t, instead he went wild. Fucking poor Director Graves, senseless. Judging from the muted moans and twitched, he was enjoying himself as well. The hard cock was pressing against his stomach, and he felt the pre-cum slick it up. Making the friction an interesting add-on to the already odd position.  
He was getting himself close, he was fairly certain the Director himself was getting there as well. He had locked his legs around Graham’s waist by then and clawed himself onto his shirt. It was then however…..someone knocked, and tried to turn the handle.

“-Mr. Graves, are you all-right, we thought we heard something.”

Graham halted in his movements, staying inside the other, but looking down at the gagged Percy. Luckily he had the sense to pull off the gag and throw the scarf away. 

“-It’s fine! Nothing to worry about!” he croaked. His face was red, he was sweating. This was breaking the perfect moment of …..lustful greed. 

“-Are you sure?”

“-Yes…! I’m fine, It’s fine…!”

Graham grimaced, nearly winched. This was painful. 

“- Let me know when you’re done. Try not to hurt them too much. Remember how the department got in trouble the time you punched that wizard…?” 

“- Grindelwald fanatic!” Percival shouted back, it went quiet. Graham kept still a few moments more to make sure they were gone. He could hear the steps leading away and let out a breath of relief.

“-I’m s…”

Whatever Percival was about to say was interrupted by a sloppy kiss from the brunette. Pushing himself back in deep in the same motion as he pulled him closer by the hips. Delving as deep as he could. He had found that spot that seemed to drive Percy wild enough to forget his good senses, and he was just going to keep going for it until they were both fucked and tired messes who were splayed over the table.  
One of Percy’s shoes dropped to the floor. His eyes were closed. If they were open they’d simply be a little bit creepy and almost rolled backwards. He was so close, and Graham kept pushing it. Though with the more erratic thrusts he was assuming the young man was as close as he was. Then the speed was upped further. Percy was muffling his moans and screamed into Graham’s shoulder by then. Seeing neither of them bothered to gag Percy back up. Then with a sudden thrust he came, his cock spilling juices all over Graham’s shirt and treasure trail. Graham himself emptied himself into Percy seconds later, having not been able to pull out in time.  
It went from an intense fuck-out, to silence, two sweaty bodies pressed together in a dim interrogation room, trying to catch their breath. Graham was still very attentive, even if he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Releasing his grip of Percy’s hips, he had left grip marks, maybe a couple of bruises, some scratches. One arm wrapped around the other, holding him close, the other hand ran over his hair, trying to tidy it. After all, both of them had to go outside again.  
Graham pulled back and out. Stepping back a little to let Percival gather himself and get dressed. Just like he had to get dressed. Both were a little surprised, neither said it. They had both done something that was in essence a fantasy, and neither was sure what to say to the other. Graham who was the one who stayed mostly dressed, started to help Percy. He could dress himself of course, he was a grown man, but he had practically ripped his clothing off so he was trying to reparo his shirt and vest. And help him button it up. It took them a good 4 minutes of silence to get back to a somewhat collected and proper look. Both taking time to make the other look decent. 

Then, it came time to leave.

“- We can’t hold him on anything.” Percival hmphed, crossing his arms. Gaze turning to the floor for a moment, as the aurors held Graham’s arms. Ready to pull him away.

“-The wand you took, wasn’t his, he still has his…..”

The auror’s brows rose and Percival gave him a scalding glare.

“-Which you didn’t remove before he went into the room with me. Follow him out…”

Graham gave the aurors a smug smirk and was followed out. Percival went to fix his tie when he realized, it wasn’t there. With brows furrowing curiously he quickly slipped back into the interrogation room only to find it as empty as it was before. Surely, if he didn’t have it,t eh room was empty then…..

“-That bastard……!!”


End file.
